Ahri
Ahri is an AP carry character and as such is most often played in the middle lane. She has strong abilites allowing her to move herself and her opponents around the battlefield. Pros and Cons: Pros: *Powerful Caster *Very Manuverable *Passive Lifesteal *Versatile AoE / Single Target Damage *Tough to gank Cons: *Poor AP scaling *Fairly Ultimate Reliant *Medium - Long Cooldowns *Highly Susceptible to Stuns Abilities Essence Thief: Ahri's passive, Essence Thief, builds up charges as Ahri's spells hit targets. Each cast of a spell can build up a maximum of three stacks and once nine have been accumulated her next spell has 35% Spell Vamp. Orb of Deception: Orb of Deception is a boomerang skillshot that Ahri fires in a direction and then pulls back to herself. The orb deals magic damage on the way out and deals true damage on the return. Targets can be hit twice by the orb. Fox-Fire: Fox-Fire gives Ahri three flames circling her character, as any enemy units come near the flames fire off and hit them dealing magic damage. Champion targets are prioritized. The flames deal half damage on the second and third hit if they strike the same target multiple times. Charm: Charm is a long thin skillshot ability that if an enemy is struck causes them to walk in a straight line towards Ahri, completely unable to retaliate until the effect wears off. If the target reaches Ahri the will sit next to her and do nothing. Spirit Rush: Spirit Rush is Ahri's ultimate, the first use causes Ahri to dash to the target location and fire off three shots towards nearby enemies, prioritizing champions. This starts a buff timer during which Ahri may perform her ultimate twice more before it goes on cooldown. Strategies Playing as Ahri Once a target has been hit by the Charm effect firing off an Orb of Deception at them will almost garuntee a double hit, dealing a large amount of damage without risk of retliation or wasting mana on a miss. Spirit Rush is a versitile ability, it allows Ahri to escape difficult situations by jumping away three times putting distance between her and the threat whilst often dealing some damage to them in the process. Spirit Rush is also great in a team fight to deal massive damage and get Ahri into position for a good charm. Playing Against Ahri Ahri is a powerful opponent but she relies on her ability to manipulate a battle. Hitting her with a stun after she has used the first charge of her ult will limit the damage she does and will waste a large portion of her mana and an important cooldown. As a melee if Ahri uses her orb of deception moving behind her will either force her to move or lose the return damage. This is important as the return is the most damaging part of the ability. When ganking Ahri it can be difficult to secure a kill. Instead aim to get her to use her ultimate this gives her lane opponent a bit more security and can open her up to a potential gank shortly after the first. Category:Ahri Category:Champions